You came back
by MagiAllie
Summary: Tweek no sabía que antes de juzgar se debe de llegar hasta el corazón. Es el tembloroso y raro hijo de un comerciante de café que por azares del destino termina en las garras de una horripilante bestia, esta bestia es un gallardo príncipe, pero él lo descubre hasta que llega el final. [Escena final de la bella y la bestia][oneshot][creek][evento Creekers Hp]


**Disclaimer |** South Park y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt y Trey, Comedy Central y todos los responsables.

 **Advertencia |** No, por supuesto que no se necesita ser amante de Disney para leer, ni amar u odiar la película, basta con querer imaginar una escena linda para seguir adelante con la lectura. Espero les guste.

 **Sinopsis |** Tweek no sabía que antes de juzgar se debe de llegar hasta el corazón. Es el tembloroso y raro hijo de un comerciante de café que por azares del destino termina en las garras de una horripilante bestia, ésta bestia es un gallardo príncipe, pero él lo descubre hasta que llega el final. [Escena final de la bella y la bestia][oneshot][creek]

* * *

 **.**

 **You came back**

 **.**

Las manos de Tweek temblaban, los nudillos morados y la piel pálida resaltaba en decenas más, por el frio, la lluvia y el miedo que cruzaba ahora cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Todo debajo de la piel temblaba, congelándose como copos de nieve, llorando en interno desde el centro de su pecho y sus costillas hasta sentir la sangre dejar de fluirle en el rostro. Su cara pálida resaltaba en la gama azulada y grisácea del paisaje lluvioso, las ojeras marcadas de su rostro destilaban inseguridad, haciendo que sus verdes ojos se mostraran más llenos de desesperación y brillo.

La tela azulada de su pantalón estaba mojada en la parte de las rodillas, sus pies temblaban de frio. Atento observaba el cuerpo que yacía enfrente de él. Sus ojos aún estaban abiertos, con los parpados medio caídos, surcando los lagos azules que tenía por pupilas, un color tan intenso que en algún momento sintió que esos ojos le ahogaban con la intensidad de un mar, pero ahora se veían calmados como una laguna pacifica rodeada de luciérnagas resplandecientes, que poco a poco se apagaban mientras la boca, plagada de dientes afilados se abría y cerraba dejando salir el aire de los pulmones que ahora mismo debían estar llenándose de sangre.

El pelo negro de la bestia cubría todo su cuerpo y se mojaba igual que el suyo; rubio, por la fuerte llovizna, dejándolo resbaladizo. Empapando las ropas humildes y rasgadas que cubrían el cuerpo, su gran mano derecha se levantó del suelo, las uñas negras como garras casi le tocan, pero cayó en el desesperado intento de mantener la fuerza, Tweek movió sus inútiles manos que siempre temblaban y tomó su fuerte mano, aún cálida, pegándola a su mejilla.

―Tweek ― gimió la grave voz con mucho esfuerzo, el contenido dentro de su alma a punto de desfallecer ―, has regresado…

―Cla… ¡Claro que sí! ― gritó Tweek cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el picor en las retinas por mantenerlas abiertas tanto tiempo ―, no podía dejart... dejarte.

Notó una de las comisuras de la gran boca bestial contraerse en una media sonrisa que apenas duró un segundo, pues un rayo de dolor atravesó su expresión al siguiente instante y sus ojos azules parpadearon. Tweek sintió el mismo dolor, le tocó más agresivamente, acariciando el botón de la capa que cubría su cuerpo, intentando sonreír, quería mostrar una alentadora mirada, un rostro calmado. Pero le resultaba completamente imposible, ya en su estado natural los nervios eran un problema común en él. Mantenerlos a raya en esta situación era una tortura.

Ver la sangre derramándose de la herida sobre el piso mojado de mármol…

―Vas a estar bien ― aseguró sonriendo, mordiendo su labio inferior con excesiva fuerza, contiene las lágrimas mientras las gotas de lluvia bañan sus mejillas ―, ahora que he vuelto puedo curar tus heridas y… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es culpa mía!

Terminó por quebrarse, llevar su mejilla hasta el pecho que se movía lentamente como un viejo reloj.

―Será mejor así… Tweek ― aseguró su grave voz, conteniendo el dolor de las heridas que la batalla le había dejado. Apretaba con fuerza el ceño intentando no soltar alaridos de dolor.

―¡No! ― gritó convencido Tweek, sintiéndole relajar el cuerpo sobre el piso, como si estuviera diciendo todo lo que resultara necesario para una despedida ―. No digas eso, ya estamos juntos, ¿no? Te pondrás bien ahora, ya… ya lo verás. Somos amigos ¿no?

En ese preciso instante a Tweek le pareció que él había abierto los ojos un poco más de lo necesario o más de lo que siempre se había percatado. Las lagunas azuladas le consumieron bañándole en el agua inexistente, y la terrorífica sonrisa se le mostró como un acto de completa subordinación. El último movimiento de esas fauces que solo se dedicaban a morder, gruñir y pelear ahora sonreían ligeramente, mientras su mano, con la palma áspera y el pelo mojado, acariciaba con una delicadeza insoportable su mejilla. Tweek le sonrió cuando notó que iba a hablar, pero bajó las pupilas al escuchar la quebrada voz.

―Al menos he conseguido… mirar tu rostro una vez más, Tweek.

La sonrisa de su rostro se consumió en un segundo, convirtiéndose en una línea árida y seca que no dejaba nada de vida. Lo último en apagarse fueron aquellos hermosos ojos que Tweek abordaba como un marino en un barco, se apagaron las luciérnagas hasta dejar charcos vacíos como restos de aguas pasadas, colapsando por una tela de color blanco que ahora cubría, los parpados cerrándose lentamente mientras la vida abandonaba el cuerpo yaciente, sangrando, caliente y frio al mismo tiempo.

La firme y fuerte mano le soltó y cayó al piso como un tronco. Aunque Tweek intentó aferrarse a ella, sus manos que temblaban sin detenerse le fallaron, la dejó caer y la garganta se le cerró.

―No… ― murmuró tartamudeando, cubriéndose el rostro, la boca, las mejillas, tocándose los cabellos y jalándoles como era su mala costumbre ―, ¡No!

Gritó desesperado acercándose a su pecho, intentando sentir el latido del corazón de su amigo, rogando por el calor corporal que le ofrecía cuando sus ataques de pánico volvían, ahora el cuerpo vacío le recibía sin abrir si quiera los brazos, Tweek esperó contra ese pecho dos segundos para después comenzar a llorar, derramar una lagrima tras otra en su mejilla. _Por favor, no me abandones si es que la vida está aun dentro de ti,_ pensaba Tweek, no lo decía porque no podía hablar, la voz le fallaría y sus cuerdas vocales sufrirían de ahogamiento por el llanto que intentaba suprimir. Solo había una frase en su mente que ahora su corazón exigía soltar, le brotaba desde la boca del estómago y era imposible detenerla.

Su corazón acelerado la soltó antes de consumirse en llanto.

―Te amo… ― murmuró pegando la mejilla más y más acariciándole como si ese calor lo pudiera traer de nuevo a la vida.

Detrás de este cuadro, a Token se le partía el corazón, miraba arriba de su cabeza de reloj y la rosa roja que brilló durante años ahora se encontraba marchita y apagada completamente. A su lado, Clyde, con una lágrima escurriendo de sus metálicos ojos le indicaba que sabía lo que estaba pasando. El amo acababa de morir, invariablemente y ni Tweek llorando con _te amos_ en los labios podría salvarles ahora, nada, nadie. Se había terminado. Incluso la lluvia pareció aumentar.

Repentinamente lo hizo, Tweek no la sentía, de hecho tampoco lograba percibir el frio, a pesar de que sus manos estaban entumecidas y sus zapatos negros empapados al igual que su capa y ropa. Todo mojado, no podía solo esperar por el calor del cuerpo grande que desaparecía ahora regresara, y no lo hacía.

Cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caerle demasiado cerca una de la otra, se negó a mirar hasta que en sus ojos un relámpago de luz lo reveló.

Un relámpago había caído demasiada cerca de él, lo suficiente para que abriera los ojos y notara que no se trataba de ese fenómeno meteorológico. En cambio la fuerza de gravedad pareció aumentar de pronto, pues terminó levantando el torso, no por voluntad propia sino porque el cuerpo que hace unos segundos yacía sin vida en el piso ahora era jalado por una fuerza invisible que le hacía levantarse, le obligaba a alzarse y mantenerse en pie, con los ojos cerrados por su puesto. Tweek quiso gritar atemorizado, cuando notó como él flotaba un poco entre el espacio del suelo y el cielo, la ropa que le cubría hondeaba alrededor suyo, funcionándole como una toga que envolvía su cuerpo.

Tweek retrocedía impactado, sin poder apartar la vista ni un instante. Se tocaba le cabello para llevarlo atrás de sus orejas, y le permitieran ver que no se trataba de una alucinación producida por el viento y la neblina. Aquel cuerpo flotaba, rodeado de un brillo como de estrellas que parecía un látigo y se arremolinaba en las extremidades una por una. Su rostro lentamente fue cambiando de expresión mientras aquel intenso fulgor hacía de las suyas sobre el cuerpo…

Las manos que antes habían estado cubiertas de pelo negro y garras poderosas fueron transformadas por ese halo en brazos humanos, con dedos largos y perfectos, uñas rosadas y limpias, venas que se marcaban como las de el mismo, verdes y azuladas rodeando la piel y los tonificados músculos y hombros. Tweek frunció el ceño cuando ese brillo rodeó las piernas y las convirtió en largas extremidades musculosas, carentes de pelo, fuertes, tonificadas piernas que se extendían como si fuera la primera vez. La ropa mantenía su forma y figura, cuidaba del cuerpo que se formaba detrás del disfraz que le aprisionaba, y giraba lentamente entre el espacio contenido del cielo y el suelo.

Modificándose cada centímetro del torso, cubierto por piel blanca, bíceps, clavículas, un cuello ancho y lleno de venas, una fuerte mandíbula y finalmente; el rostro que brillaba con intensidad mientras recuperaba cada uno de los rastros del gesto. A Tweek se le abrió la boca cuando lo único que quedaba de aquel rastro de pelo negro en el cuerpo era una cabellera despeinada y medio larga que coronaba ese tierno y hermoso rostro dormido, con una nariz perfilada y espejas pestañas y cejas. Labios rosados.

Abrió los ojos como platos mientras el inerte cuerpo era depositado por la fuerza mágica con forma de humo en el piso, dejándolo recostado ahí, cubierto con la capa como si fuera una cobija que resbalaba de su cuerpo, sin embargo cuando hizo el ademan de acercarse igual que una inhalación el humo fue absorbido por el cuerpo dándole a entender que era una respiración profunda que le regresaba la vida y el movimiento. No fue suficiente comprender esto pues el miedo le hizo retroceder un paso, asustado y tembloroso como solía serlo, pero curioso con los ojos de búho bebé, mirando a aquel que ahora se movía, recargándose en el piso con sus nudillos humanos luchaba por levantarse.

Tan pronto como se puso en pie, Tweek lo observó detenidamente. El mismo ser no se lo creía pues se miraba las manos, extendidas, sentía la fuerza de sus piernas ponerle en pie. Admirándose confundido. Pero tan pronto como se reconoció giró el cuerpo para encontrarse cara a cara con el asustado Tweek.

Y para Tweek fue como la iluminación de un santo de pronto, su gesto varonil cargado de fuerza, un humano frente a él, usando las ropas de la bestia, dejando atrás el disfraz. Tweek frunció el ceño cuando el extraño hizo el movimiento para acercarse, moviendo la pierna con rapidez se alejó asustado, pero el otro le tomo de las manos inmediatamente, sonriéndole con suavidad, una hermosa sonrisa poco tosca y llena de dientes blancos y labios durazno.

Tweek acercó el rostro sin querer mover el cuerpo para observarle mejor.

―Tweek, soy yo… ― murmuró una voz emocionada, conmocionada, pero distinta. Mucho menos grave, nada atemorizante, no lo era.

Tweek sintió la calidez de sus manos, que le acariciaban los dedos, estaban vivas y palpitaban pero el rostro, el que tenía enfrente, lo miró con mucho cuidado, levantando una ceja y admirando cada detalle, era nuevo y distinto, cada minucioso milímetro estaba tallado con pico creando la figura hermosa de un ser vivo, humano, igual a él, con parpados, pestañas, una nariz afilada y hermosa, la barbilla fuerte. El cabello ébano igual al anterior, cubriéndole del todo en la cabeza, no pudo evitar llevar la mano hasta él y acariciar uno de los mechones que le circundaba el rostro, sintiendo la suave similar y familiar textura. Acomodándole.

Cuando volvió a verle para asegurarse, los ojos del de enfrente se le clavaron tan fijamente en los suyos que Tweek experimento de nuevo una sensación que conciliaba su alma, fue como el agua recorriéndole las mejillas, como lagrimas azules cristalizadas de la hermosura, ahora en esos ojos. Que eran iguales, eran los mismos, los ojos idénticos.

Sonrió lentamente, parpadeó una y otra vez acerando su rostro al de Craig, la bestia. Que ya no tenía el cuerpo de bestia, ahora su cuerpo humano, pero los mismos ojos.

―¡Si! Eres tu… ― gimió Tweek sonriendo y dejando que el magnetismo moviera su cuerpo hasta pegarlo contra el de Craig.

Acaricio su mejilla y la mano del pelinegro le tocó el rostro con exceso cuidado, para luego clavar los dedos en el cabello suave y rubio de Tweek, acariciándole, mientras sus rostros se acercaban uno contra el otro, la distancia era tan poca que sus labios se encontraban a un palmo, pero no pudieron ver cuanto más les faltaba para acercarse porque lentamente sus parpados se cerraron hasta quedar en oscuridad, para gozar al máximo de aquella sensación hermosa que les brindó el juntar los labios, las mariposas fluyendo por cada extremidad hasta convertirse en cosquilleo que explotaba como fuegos artificiales en los labios, lentos y dulces besos que se dieron ahí mientras un rayo alejaba toda la lluvia y la oscuridad que bañaba su castillo.

Mientras sus amigos y muebles volvían a la normalidad, regresaban a la vida y ellos consumían el amor que se había generado en tanto tiempo, cosechándose como la buena felicidad. Se separaron sonriéndose.

―¡Chicos! ― gritó Craig más que entusiasmado abrazando a sus dos amigos ―, ¡Token! ¡Clyde! ¡Volvieron!

Craig estaba envuelto en una sonrisa fuerte y cálida, cuando los abrazó, observó el castillo lleno de oscuridad que ahora se alzaba de forma imponente enfrente de todos, con el brillo y fulgor del sol y por encima de su hombro, Tweek, sonriendo tímidamente con sus lindas ropas azuladas.

Se acercó hasta él y lo cargo en brazos, girando su menudo cuerpo que casi siempre temblaba en una vueltecilla corta, para luego besarle nuevamente en los labios, escuchar su angelical risa y darse cuenta que ahora ya era humano, que lo amaba y estaban juntos.

El hechizo se había roto.

Una historia tan vieja como el tiempo, una canción tan vieja como la rima. El bello Tweek y la bestia Craig.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo para un concurso de cualquier fandom, estaba muy entusiasmada por traer este proyecto porque soy una gran fan y amante de Disney, y estamos con el hype de la nueva película, que a mi parecer fue buenísima, pero para esta adaptación tomé la como referencia la película animada original.

Sé que hay un crossover de Craig y Tweek versión enredados, creo que se ven hermosos pero no quería hacer una fem Tweek, me gustó porque creo que les quedan bastante bien los papales como son Bella y Bestia.

El plan original era también hacer una Sirenita / Style y un Bunny/ Aladdin., pero creo que me he quedado sin tiempo.

Gracias por la atención hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea solo un poco, y para finalizar me gustaría decirles que realice un dibujo de Craig Y Tweek durante esta escena, que estará disponible pronto dentro del grupo Creekers Hispanoamerica, así como en mi Facebook MagiAllie por si quieren darle un vistazo.

¡Gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
